Mikey Escapes
by MadNinjaGirl14
Summary: Mikey runs away after thinking about everything that has happened in the past few months. In the woods he meets a girl that will change his life. First Fanfic. NO FLAMES PLEASE. /suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Mikey's POV

My brothers have hurt my feelings again. They say I am useless, well at least Raph does. I have saved them many times before. I save them in Dimension X, with the Punk Frogs, from those wasps. They always hate my jokes and I just do it to try to make them happy after all we have been through in our lives. I ran away once and found a nice friend, I am going to try that again. I will run away and never come back and then they will see that they need me. Though it will be to late for them to come to me like the never did before.

I am running away I have everything packed up and I told Ice Cream Kitty goodbye. I am lucky my brothers, April, and Casey are still asleep. I go out the back door quietly and hope no one hears it. I run into the forest never to return to the farm house ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I do not own TMNT**

Raph's POV

I wake up and walk downstairs. No one is making breakfast. That is weird Mikey usually makes breakfast. He most still be asleep. I wait for around 20 minutes than start to worry. Mikey is never late for food ever. I go upstairs to see if he is in his room. No he is not there. I wonder if he is in Donnie's room because of a nightmare, ever since me moved here Mikey has had nightmares. Donnie is still asleep with no Mikey. I check Leo's room he is still asleep too. I run to Casey's room hoping Mikey is there. No Mikey or Casey. Maybe they just went downstairs after I came up here. I see April and Casey in the kitchen.

"Hi Raph good morning, do you want any toast." I look at April, she must not know Mikey is missing.

I just yell at her "Mikey is missing, I can't find him anywhere."

"He's not here?" she asks in a worried tone.

"No he is not." I practically spat at her.

"Why would Mikey be missing I saw him last night." Casey interjects.

"We have to find him." I feel myself saying.

"Leo, Donnie get down here Mikey is missing." April yells.

I here Leo and Donnie coming downstairs. They look at me asking where is Mikey. I don't know where he is, we just have to find him.

Mikey's POV

I walk alone in the woods. It isn't so bad during the day, but it is still dark out because the sun can't get through the trees. I walk around having no idea what to do or where to go. I am lost, I know it. I hear a crunch of leaves and I turn around. It was just a squirrel. I keep walking. I heard another noise than felt a sharp pain in my left arm then everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

Mikey's POV

I wake up to see a blurry mass standing over me. I quickly realize that the mass is a human. I try to move back but I am in to much pain. My whole body aches. I see the human helping me up and I regain my vision. It is a human girl around April's age. Then I see we are in a tent made out of tree branches, leaves, and mud. I kinda feel sorry for this girl now.

"Sorry I shot you with one of my blow darts. I thought you were some kind of new species that I could eat." The girl says it sincerely.

"Okay where am I?" I ask worried for my safety.

"You are in my home. I made it myself. Do you like it?" She asks full of wonder.

"It is nice, why do you want something to eat can't you go somewhere to get food." I say to her. She just stares and begins to cry.

"I don't have any food and I ran away years ago, I can never go back." She weeps into my arm. She reminds me of how I ran away.

"Obviously you can talk so I have to ask what is your name?"

"My name is Michelangelo or Mikey for short. What is your name?" I ask politely.

"Hi Mikey, my name is Opal." She says quietly. Then I knew we were going to be friends.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TMNT

Donnie's POV

It has been a day and we can't find Mikey. We have searched all over the forest and every road. I wish he would come home. We need him. April and Casey do nothing to help. Leo works on the farm all day and Raph just stays in Mikey's room. I try to get everyone to search but they won't. I realize Mikey would be asking everyone to search. I do miss him, why did he run away, why.

Mikey's POV

I am still in this tent with Opal. She has gone out to hunt but has insisted I stay here for my own safety. I have tried to protest that I am a trained ninja. She doesn't listen. She is kind of like my brother's except she is way more understanding and extremely generous. Opal is so nice though and she is pretty I think. The only girls I know are April and Karai, so I don't know how to judge a girl prettiness. Opal just came back from hunting, she is really good at it. She said she once took down a 175 pound deer. She knows how to cook and knows how to sew. I just wish I could help her find a better home then this scrap tent she made.

I do have an idea for the house that would be nice. A tree, we could find a hollow tree and build a home in it. I don't care what Opal says I am finding this tree, the tree that will be are home, tonight.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Random idea I had for the ending of this chapter. Short chapter again. I will most likely post short chapters. I will post some long chapters later on. Next update should be around Monday


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

Sorry it took so long to get the fifth chapter out I had a lot of school work and for some reason wasn't working for me yesterday.

Mikey's POV

I have been searching for hours trying to find a good tree. I have not gone back to the tent nor have I seen Opal. I just want to find a nice place to stay since I left the farm house and my brothers. I still think they don't need me. They never have needed me. Opal needs me and I need her.

I found a good tree to live in. Once I hollow it out and give it some windows and a door. It is a fairly large tree with a wide trunk, so it can fit both Opal and I. I run back to the tent hoping on showing Opal what the tree is like. She is there cooking dinner. Just wait 'till she sees what I found.

Leo's POV

I can't believe it has been only two days, though it feels longer. I wish he was here just besides me. The last time he ran away it wasn't as bad. I never thought he would do it again. I care for all my brothers, even Raph. I know Mikey sometimes can be a pain, but I never knew life without him would be this different and plain. He always cheered us up when we sad. Now we have to find him and do the same thing in return.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Next chapter out hopefully by the weekend. Continue to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

Mikey's POV

We are running to the tree that I found. Opal insisted that we go now. We arrive at the tree and Opal just wanders around it. I know she is going to be a while so I go for a walk. I here a noise in the woods just like when I first ran into Opal. I look up and see my brothers staring at me. I just know I am in so much trouble.

Opal's POV

I look around the tree it is perfect. Everything I wanted for a home and now I have Mikey to live in it with me. Mikey, I haven't seen him in ten minutes. He is in danger, I just can sense it. I run around trying to find him, hoping I haven't lost Mikey, the ninja I love.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I will get the next chapter out by next weekend, I hope.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TMNT **

Mikey's POV

I stand looking at my brothers. I have been trying to avoid them for a week. It worked until now.

"Why Mikey, why would you run away?" that is the first thing Leo says.

"I had to so just leave me alone." I say then I run not looking back.

I can hear them behind me so i wait and hide. I can see their dark, shadowy figures running past me. I stand up and come face to face with Opal.

Leo's POV

I can't believe he would run away from us again. I just want him back, we all do. What kind of older brother am I to just let my youngest brother leave twice within a week. I hope he is okay. I signal Donnie and Raph so we can go back home and try again tomorrow. I wish Mikey would forgive us for what ever we did. He will I know it I think he doesn't realize I much we need him. We never realized it until now. At least we know that he is in the woods still that is all we need to find him yet again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out and Happy New Year.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TMNT **

Mikey's POV

I just put my arms around Opal hugging her, not letting go. She hugs me back.

"I can't believe I saw my brothers."

"I now it is hard for you, but let go of them we can be happy together."

I agree so we rush back to the tree and start hollowing it out. We are perfect together, Opal and I. I can see us living here for years we could be here loving each other. I know my brothers want me back but I have found someone else. She likes me, she is funny, and is my everything.

"What do you think Opal does it look nice so far." I say after hollowing out part of the tree.

"I love it almost as much as I love you" I blush then she does too.

"I love you too Opal." I walk towards Opal without even knowing my on intentions. I just lean in and we kiss.

My first kiss with Opal and after I just back away slowly. We get back to work like nothing ever happened.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

Hope you liked the new chapter I will get the next one out soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT**

Mikey's POV

We finally finished hollowing out the tree. We started making furniture from the wood. Opal built a dresser. I built a bed. Opal built two chairs. I built a table. We finished put everything into place. I just can't believe we did this together. Opal looks over at me.

"I know you want to be with me but you also want to be with your brothers."

"Correct for now I do feel a strong connection to you though that I can't explain. Just let me be alone for a while to think about." She nods understanding what I have been through.

"I am going out hunting. I will be back later tonight."

"Okay" I say and she goes out into the dark of the night.

Opal's POV

I just don't think I reveal my true nature to him yet. I just said I would be hunting so I could clear my thoughts. The kiss we had was powerful. I could feel his lips touching mine. His were cold and soft. I feel so connected I guess because we were mutated by the mutagen ooze. Different canisters of course. I don't think he can tell I am mutant. I am only on the inside. My genes contain mutagen contaminated by ice, snow and some type of animal. I do not even know the animal. I couldn't see it at the time. I just need to find a way to tell Mikey that I got mutated years ago. I just hope he understands.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Totally overused reference of ice and snow to _Frozen_. Sorry I just felt like putting it in the story. I will hopefully update next week. Tell me what you thought in the reviews and if you have any ideas for the story I am always open to suggestion.


	10. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello fans of my story. I am sorry I have not posted anything in along time. I have been trying to correspond with my new co-writer, but I have, for some reason not been receiving her emails. Until we have the next chapter set with both our creative ideas I will not be posting anything on Mikey Escapes. I hope you continue to read my story once the next chapter comes out.


End file.
